This invention relates to a new and distinct plant variety of the Ericaceae family which has been named Erica persoluta `Happy` by the assignee of the invention. This new heather variety was discovered by the inventory as a seedling of unknown pollen and seed parentage growing in a cultivated field of Erica persoluta. The new variety was noticed because of its early flowering habit, dense and compact appearance, natural short growth habit, orchid colored blooms which bloom to the tip of the plant, and its tight, narrow and erect spike-like flower clusters.
The new variety is desirable for potted plant culture because of it natural compact, dwarfish growth habit which requires minimal pruning to achieve the abundant branching and full, dense appearance desired.
The distinguishing characteristics of my new variety which differentiate it from Erica persoluta and other varieties known to me are:
1. early bloom time of October through mid January,
2. short, dense, compact growth habit,
3. natural abundant branching with minimal pruning,
4. orchid colored blooms which bloom to the tip of the plant, and,
5. tight, narrow and erect spike-like flower clusters.
The distingushing characteristics of my new variety which differentiate it from Erica persoluta, `Heidi` and `Rosemarie` are bloom time and color blooms.
______________________________________ ERICA `HAPPY` `HEIDI` `ROSEMARIE` PERSOLUTA ______________________________________ Bloom Oct.- Mid Dec.- Dec.-Feb. March Season Mid Jan. Mid Feb. Bloom 78C-78D 71C-71D 66D 70A-70B Color ______________________________________
Since the inventor's discovery of the new plant, the assignee, under the direction and control of the inventor at Half Moon Bay, has asexually reproduced the new cultivar through successive generations by means of cuttings and has found that its following characteristics remain true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed: early bloom time; shorter, dense, compact growth habit; natural abundant branching which requires minimal pruning; orchid colored blooms which bloom to the tip of the plant; and tight, thin and erect spike-like flower clusters.